Surrounded by Yanderes
by Victoria Woods
Summary: series of song fics based in psychopathic vocaloid songs, I accept requests of songs, characters and sequels


Hallo! Vics here!, I came with a series of song fics, the theme, yandere songs, yup, and to start, my favorite couple with Maria, ItaMex! more specifically, 2P!ItalyxMexico, such a weird pairing, but it deserves love (if someone makes me a fanfic of them (hetero of course, I hate yaoi with this oc) I'll love that person forever...anyways, the song is "Rotten girl, grotesque romance" it's suggested to listen to it while reading. oh I almost forgot, if you want a sequel of any fic of this series, don't doubt in asking!, I'll doing with pleasure!. you know the disclaimers, so let's start:

* * *

_Where were you, while you were gone, I wonder?  
Don't you know, my dear, you're all I want  
The reason I was born was so that I could  
Fall in love with you and never let you go_

I watched her from my window, where did she go? Oh surely I'll now later. I close the curtain and lay in my bed, closing my eyes; my red hair fell to my face

-My bella~, I was born to love you, I swear that the day you get to be mine, I'll protect you with my life and never let you go-

_I wanna know all there is to know  
About you, as I stand outside your door  
I wish I could stroke your face, so fragile  
As if you'd vanish in an instant!_

I was climbing through the roof of her house; I climbed down to her balcony and peeked through her window

-Maria- I moaned and stroked the glass, I wish it was her face, I wish I had her laying on bed next to me, so I could kiss and touch her gentle lips.

-Maybe I'm crazy, but it was your fault, my bella ragazza you should take care of it now-__

Oh my, my, oh my, my, do you have a guest?  
She is quite a pretty little girl  
So please tell me just how much that you love her  
And she would scream so loud, as I disposed of her!

-Oh who's knocking your door bella? He has a bouquet of flowers with him- I smirked and took out my knife –if it isn't, my dear fratello, Flavio- I growled –he looks quite nice today, don't you think bella?- I took a photo out one of many photos I had of her and kissed it gently –Say Maria, how much do you love him- I looked at her hugging and kissing him, my hand gripped the knife tighter, I accidentaly touched the blade hurting myself deeply, it hurt, but not as much as the sight of her loving someone else –So I can make him beg for his life-

_I'm burning her photos, watch her go up in flames  
Don't you wonder what she's doing now?_

I had a bunch of photos of my fratello, I took a lighter and set them on fire, I Imagine him screaming, what a beautiful sound, I wish it was real; it makes me wonder…-What is he doing now?~-

_Nobody else but you can have me like you do  
Because I truly love you so much... eternally_

Not even Flavio can have you, my sweetheart, he doesn't deserve you, don't you see I am the one who really loves you? –And it will stay like that for eternity-

_I won't let you ever go free_

_I'll make sure that you only love me._

I imagine you in my arms as I softly kiss you, you're trapped just like a mouse, I whisper you sweet nothing in your ear, you'll never escape, why would you? You know you love me with the same burning passion I love you

-You'll never fall for someone else again-

_Why are you crying, my darling dearest?  
Who did that to you? Isn't it her fault?  
I'll hold onto this cardboard box lovingly where you shall sleep  
When I'm through killing you!_

Another day, I stalk her again, but this time I see tears in my beloved Maria's eyes, it breaks my heart –what happened, bella? Was it him?- I smirked and looked at the strand of blond hair in my hand –Maria you should see what I made for you~ - I dropped my brother's hair and took a cardboard box which was stained with blood -Here you'll sleep forever the day you **die**-

_Every day, I'll give you a present  
Waiting for you outside of your door  
A kitten's head everyday for you  
I heard that, you love cats, isn't that true?_

I calmly walk towards her house, 3:00 pm; Maria is going to return at 3:10 pm as always. Anyways I gently place the box I'm holding in front of her house, a present as every day, a dead kitten's head –you love kittens, right?- I smirked –of course you do, I know everything about you, amore-__

I'm burning her photos, watch her go up in flames  
I wonder if she ever existed?  
Don't lie to me with such a cliche thing to say  
Your "I love you" sickens me 'til I want to puke.

Today, after many years, I decide to make my move, I knock at her house holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers; She opens the door trying not to look at me, of course she knows that I killed my stupid brother…it was for our relationship's good…

-Amore, I brought you this, please, accept them, otherwise I'll be sad- I smile gently as I peck her forehead, I swear she is blushing right now

-Come in, Luciano-

I gladly follow her order, entering to the house, I couldn't help but to admire it, after all, we are going to share it from now on. I look at her, her long and beautiful black hair, her red eyes, all of her…she is perfect.

-Maria- I groan as I hold her by the waist

-I-I love you, Luciano- she fakes a smile, I know it, her words, filled with lies too, the way she said it…it makes me want to puke…

_"I promise to never leave you.  
I'll love you to death eternally"_

I see her taking something out of a card box as I let her go…a…butcher knife, my beautiful flower finally snapped, it just makes her cuter. She throws it at me, of course I skillfully catch it, dropping it to the floor. I roughly pin her on a wall, nuzzling her neck, my hands holding her wrists strongly, just like I always wanted, like the fantasies that always wander on my sick mind

-Bella, don't try to hurt me please, for I would never do that to you-

She cries and I hug and kiss her, I feel surprised as she kisses me back

-I'll love you until the day I die…and even then I'll still do, amore-

Our wish of being together finally came true


End file.
